familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colleyville, Texas
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_name2 = Tarrant | subdivision_name3 = | subdivision_name4 = | established_title = | established_date = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Council-Manager | leader_title = City Council | leader_name = Mayor Richard Newton Colleyville City Council | leader_title1 = City Manager | leader_name1 = Jerry Ducay | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 33.9 | area_total_sq_mi = 13.1 | area_land_km2 = 33.9 | area_land_sq_mi = 13.1 | area_water_km2 = 0 | area_water_sq_mi = 0 | area_water_percent = 0.08 | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 187 | elevation_ft = 614 | population_total = 22807 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = 672.8 | population_density_sq_mi = 1,741.0 | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi = | population_note = | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 76034 | area_code = 817, 214, 972 | website = Colleyville.com | footnotes = | image_dot_map = | dot_mapsize = | dot_map_caption = | dot_x = | dot_y = | timezone = CST | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 48-15988 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 1373161 }} Colleyville is an affluent city and suburb of Dallas and Fort Worth located in northeast Tarrant County, Texas, United States. The city is located in the Mid-Cities suburban region between Dallas and Fort Worth, and is roughly west of Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. The population was 22,807 at the 2010 census. Colleyville is well known for its public schools, public safety, wealth, and rural atmosphere. History Emerging from a number of small, rural settlements along the Cotton Belt Route, Colleyville was originally known as Bransford when Dr. Lilburn Howard Colley settled there in 1880. He was a prominent area physician and a veteran of the Union Army. In 1914, when Walter G. Couch opened a grocery store near Dr. Colley's home, the community was renamed Colleyville in his honor. Geography Colleyville is located at (32.885062, -97.149233). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 13.1 square miles (33.9 km²), with approximately 0.08% of its area as water. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 United States Census As of the 2010 census, there were 22,807 people, 7,913 households, and 7,001 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,741.0 people per square mile (672.8/km²). There were 8,165 housing units at an average density of 623.3/sq mi (240.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.9% White, 2.0% African American, 0.5% Native American, 5.9% Asian, 0.0% Pacific Islander, 0.8% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.1% of the population. There were 7,913 households, out of which 40.1% had families with children under the age of 18 living with them, 81.6% were married couples living together, 2.1% had a male householder with no wife present, 4.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 11.5% were non-families. 9.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.88 and the average family size was 3.08. The population was spread out with 26.5% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 16.9% from 25 to 44, 40.5% from 45 to 64, and 10.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45.5 years. For every 100 females, there were 98.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.0 males. Recent Estimates The population of Colleyville, according to a 2017 Census estimate, is 26,674. The same estimate found that the median household income is $162,183, while the average household income is $207,438. The per capita income for the city is $72,927. About 1.9% of the population are below the poverty line. In 2018, data from the American Community Survey ranked Colleyville as the 10th wealthiest city in the United States. Colleyville is consistently ranked as the safest city in Texas, National Council For Home Safety and Security|website=www.alarms.org|language=en-US|access-date=2018-07-23}} and, in 2018, was named the 11th safest city in the United States. Government Municipal government Colleyville uses a council–manager government, consisting of an elected city council Colleyville, TX|website=www.colleyville.com|language=en|access-date=2018-07-23}} composed of the mayor and six at-large councilmembers and a city manager appointed by the council. The current city manager is Jerry Ducay. Colleyville, TX|website=www.colleyville.com|language=en|access-date=2018-07-23}} The city is a voluntary member of the North Central Texas Council of Governments. Colleyville City Council As with every city in Texas, the Council is officially nonpartisan; however, every member of the Council has been endorsed by Texans for Fiscal Responsibility or otherwise supported by the Empower Texans group. 2017 Financial Report According to the city's 2017 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, Colleyville, TX|website=www.colleyville.com|language=en|access-date=2018-07-23}} the city's various funds had $42.4 million in revenues, $35.1 million in expenditures, $221.5 million in total assets, $19.5 million in total liabilities, and $57.5 million in cash and investments. Politics Colleyville, located in conservative Northeast Tarrant County, votes overwhelmingly Republican in all elections, as do most suburban cities in the Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex. Tarrant County Officials Texas Legislature The city almost entirely lies within the boundaries of Texas House District 98 and Texas Senate District 10, with a few houses lying within Texas House District 92 and Texas Senate District 9. Texas State Board of Education United States House of Representatives Education ]] Grapevine-Colleyville Independent School District serves most of the city. The District operates eleven elementary schools (pre-kindergarten through 5th grade), four middle schools (6th-8th grades), and two high schools (9th-12th grades). Colleyville Heritage High School and Grapevine High School both draw students from different areas of Colleyville and are well-regarded by various national news outlets. Northwestern Colleyville lies inside Keller Independent School District, which maintains one campus within the city. Birdville Independent School District, Carroll Independent School District, and Hurst-Euless-Bedford Independent School District also serve small portions of Colleyville. Colleyville Covenant Christian Academy is a private religious school serving pre-kindergarten through 12th grade and is a fully accredited member of the Texas Association of Private and Parochial Schools. Economy Top employers Transportation Roads and Highways Two Texas state highways run through city limits. Texas State Highway 121 runs along a portion of the eastern edge of Colleyville, while Texas State Highway 26, also known as Colleyville Boulevard or Grapevine Highway, bisects the city, running southwest to northeast. The section of Highway 26 within Colleyville is currently undergoing an expansion from four to six lanes. The speed limit on every road in the city is 30 mph, excluding the 45 mph speed limit on Highway 26 set by TxDOT. Rail The Grapevine Vintage Railroad runs through the city along the former Cotton Belt Route right-of-way, offering rides on vintage locomotives from downtown Grapevine to downtown Fort Worth. Commuter rail service is expected to begin in January 2019 with the introduction of TEXRail, which will offer service from Fort Worth to DFW Airport, running through Northeast Tarrant County. Due to immense opposition from the Colleyville City Council and residents, the commuter train will not stop in Colleyville, so the closest stations will be the North Richland Hills/Smithfield station to the west and the Grapevine station to the east. Airports Two major airports serve passengers in the Metroplex. Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, one of the busiest airports in the world, provides airline services to over 200 destinations. American Airlines, headquartered nearby in Fort Worth, maintains its largest hub at DFW. Colleyville has experienced tremendous population growth because of its proximity to the airport. Dallas Love Field, in Northwest Dallas, is home to the headquarters of Southwest Airlines and serves as a focus city for the airline. Trails The Cotton Belt Trail City of Hurst, TX|website=www.hursttx.gov|language=en|access-date=2018-07-25}} is an eleven-mile bicyclist and pedestrian trail that lies parallel to the former Cotton Belt Route railroad through Grapevine, Colleyville, Hurst, and North Richland Hills, with 3.4 miles running through Colleyville. The Colleyville Nature Center also provides a 1.25 mile hiking trail. Notable people Many notable people either reside, or have previously resided, in Colleyville. *Bryce Avary, The Rocket Summer *Konni Burton, Texas State Senator and businesswoman *Chad Campbell, PGA golfer *Greg Chalmers, PGA golfer *Rusty Greer, MLB left fielder for Texas Rangers *Josh Hamilton, Texas Rangers outfielder *Demi Lovato, actress and singer *Hunter Mahan, PGA golfer *Katie Meili, Olympic swimmer *Ryan Palmer, PGA Tour golfer *Christian Ponder, Minnesota Vikings quarterback, alumnus of CHHS *John Rollins, PGA golfer References External links * City of Colleyville official website * Grapevine/Colleyville community website (OurGreatCity.com) * Colleyville Chamber of Commerce * [http://www.colleyvilletexascourier.com Colleyville Courier newspaper] * Historic photos of Colleyville hosted by the Portal to Texas History * City-data.com Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Tarrant County, Texas